I Couldn't Let You Down Again
by Pineapple Angel 14
Summary: One-Shot set after "Star Trek: Generations". With most of the crew of the Enterprise D serving a temporary post aboard the USS Desire, they are surprised by a small hostile party of Borg. Focuses on Data's emotional reactions to a situation, and dealing with the guilt of failing Geordi during Generations. SPOILERS! Data whump. MY FIRST POSTED STAR TREK UNIVERSE STORY.


AN: Just a quick one-shot that I came up with after watching Star Trek: Generations. Just a quick story about how Data's guilt in not rescuing Geordi will impact his future decisions. Slightly AU, 'cause I haven't seen the next movie, so my story of what happens next probably isn't cannon. My first Star Trek Universe story! (also first one shot that successfully stayed a one-shot and didn't end up a multi-chapter story! yay!) Enjoy!

Warnings: SPOILERS FOR GENERATIONS; HURT DATA

It had only been 2 days since the crew of the destroyed Enterprise D, had taken up their temporary posts aboard the Federation vessel, Desire, and they were already in a crisis. After several months of rest and paperwork after their rescue from the ruins of their former ship, a group of the crew had assembled, and united to ask Starfleet for a temporary new post, where they could all serve together, while waiting for the completion of the new, Enterprise E. The Admiralty had decided to let a partial, voluntary crew to man the starship, Desire, on her maiden voyage, patrolling near the Neutral Zone. Of her more than 900 surviving crew members, only 300 chose to take the 6 month assignment, the others favoring to find other work, or continue to relax in the safety of Earth. The Desire was not nearly as big or technologically advanced as the great Galaxy Class vessel they were used to, but it still required a sizeable crew to man her stations.

The Enterprise's first officer, William Riker served as the acting captain of the new ship, with Lt. Commander Data serving as his first officer. Following the tragic deaths of his brother, nephew and fellow Enterprise Captain, Jim Kirk, Captain Picard had chosen to spend the remaining months recovering and grieving with his remaining family in France, while overseeing the design of the new Enterprise. Geordi LaForge, Worf, Deanna Troi, and Beverly Crusher were all resuming their posts as head of their respective sections. After touring the ship, Guinan had commented about not feeling "at home", and had opted to stay on Earth, with Picard, wishing the rest of them well.

Now, just two days after her maiden launch the Desire was in peril. A shuttlecraft had appeared near the ship, sending out a plea for help. Scanning the craft and reading only 5 life forms on it, the Desire's shields were lowered, to transport the apparent "refuges" onto the ship. However, the instant that the shields had been dropped, 3 of the unknowns beamed aboard the Enterprise, 2 to the bridge and one to Engineering.

"Prepare to beam the-" Will was cut off by the sight of two Borg, materializing just feet away. "RED ALERT!"

Worf sprung into action, pulling out his phaser and quickly shooting down one of the intruders. The other was closer and struck him, as he was turned, with his mechanical arm. As Worf tumbled to the ground, the acting captain whipped out his own weapon and subdued the 2nd.

"Sir! I'm reading a third intruder in main engineering!" The ops officer shouted.

Riker glanced to his first officer, "Data, get down there and stop it. Use whatever means necessary."

Data nodded and slapped his comm badge. "Chief O'Brien, prepare to beam me straight into main Engineering."

"Aye sir" the transporter chief chirped back.

"Energize!" With that word, Data disappeared. A second later, he began to reform in the center of Main Engineering. As he materialized, he saw a single Borg, holding a phaser-like weapon up, at Geordi, clearly hostile and ready to fire. He materialized a few feet away from LaForge, just as the Borg's hand tensed around his weapon. A brief flash of fear, courtesy of his emotion chip, momentarily tempted Data to stop and retreat, but he remembered the last time he had listened to his fear and neglected Geordi. His first experience with fear, it had been crippling, leaving him in tears, watching helplessly as Dr. Soran attacked and kidnapped his best friend. He had let him down, but no, not again.

"LOOK OUT!" Data shouted, pushing Geordi aside. As Geordi flung to the side, and the Borg was startled, the android swiftly threw himself at the intruder, attempting to subdue it. However, the Borg was faster than even Data, and fired his readied weapon.

While the Borg was distracted, watching Data fall to the ground, Geordi and several members of the Engineering crew took the opportunity to retrieve and fire their phasers. The intruding lifeform let out a hideous shriek as it was impacted upon by 5 separate phaser blasts, simultaneously. It fell to the ground, dead.

Geordi flew to his friend's side, turning over his still form. "DATA!?" Data are you alright!?" He gasped when he turned him onto his back and could see the burned impact mark, on his front. His uniform was scorched in a pinpointed circle, on his chest, and his charred synthetic skin was exposed.

Data's eyes blinked open partially, then narrowed. "Geordi….I.. I am damaged… please… help me…" His voice quavered along with his unstable emotions. His fear at the situation and his condition took hold.

Noting the emotions and critical condition of his friend, Geordi held firmly on to Data's hand. "It's ok Data, I'm here, you're going to be alright. I'll fix you right up…" With his free hand, he scanned over the android's body with a tricorder.

Suddenly, Data began shaking uncontrollably, in an almost seizure like manner. "Geordi… I.. I am s-scared."

The engineer's heart broke at the words, wishing he could do more for his friend. "I know.. I know.. it's ok. Dr. Crusher will be here in a minute, and we'll get you patched up in no time." Data made no response, but seemed to calm slightly. "Data...Why did you do that!? Why risk yourself like that.." Geordi hung his head, guiltily.

Data looked up, emotionally, at his friend and answered simply, "I couldn't let you down again


End file.
